In nuclear medicine imaging, systems with multiple detectors or detector heads may be used to image a subject. For example, the detectors may be positioned adjacent to the subject to acquire nuclear medicine imaging data (e.g., radioactivity), which is used to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image of the subject. In a specific example, Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) systems may have moving detector heads, such as gamma cameras, positioned to focus on a region of interest. One or more of the gamma cameras may be moved (for example, rotated) to different angular positions to acquire image data. The acquired image data may then be used to generate 3D images.
In conventional SPECT camera systems with multiple swinging detector heads, the detectors swing about a fixed pivot. The rotational movement of each detector head limits the size of the detector head, to ensure detector heads do not collide with one another during rotation. As a result, gaps may exist between the detectors to accommodate full rotational motion of the detectors. These gaps limit the number of detectors that can be used to focus on a region of interest of the subject and thus limit the sensitivity of the imaging system.